


Dang It Keith!

by AbandonedSpot



Series: Random NSFW Short Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Facials, Fem!Lance, Humor, Please Read Authors Notes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: It wasn't going too work.It leggit wasn't going to work."DANG IT KEITH! IT'S NOT GOING TOO WORK!""YES IT WILL!"





	Dang It Keith!

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, my friend inspired me too do this. 
> 
> So to my friend that inspired me to do this. 
> 
> Here is a nice one-shot while I continue making the other thing I told I was making. XD
> 
> Warning: This is titty fucking and cum splattering onto face. Lance is a female. Both are portrayed to be over the age of 18.

Lana knew this wasn't going to work. But, Keith had asked over and over again for the past month in trying something like it. It wasn't that Lana didn't want too. It was actually very far from that as she had daydreamed about it and masturbate to the thought of it. She couldn't count how many times she came on her fingers or toys at the image of Keith over her. 

But, there was a simple problem to this wild kink. 

"Keith it's not going to work," Lana explained, slowly taking off her clothes as Keith did the same. 

"It's going to work," Keith grumbled, throwing his shirt onto the ground and was about to undo his pants when Lana made a sound in her throat. The paladin grumbled as he picked the shirt back up in order to place it into the hamper that Lana had placed in their room just for this reason. It was one of Lana's greatest goals in making Keith to automatically throw his clothes in the hamper that was literally right out in the open for his convenience. 

Lance snorted at how determined Keith sounded. While Lana wouldn't lie it was at times hot as the desert when Keith did this was it still hilarious at the same time. Since they could be talking about something like blowjobs and Keith would go on a reassuring leader tangent on how she would be able too to take dick. Most specifically his dick since Keith was a bit protective... or a little possessive with her. 

It wasn't unhealthy, more like his instincts.

'Galrans are protective of their mates.' Lana thought, blushing at the thought of them being mates. 

"You ready?" Keith asked, finally getting all of his clothes off and staring at Lana intently. Those violet eyes roaming every inch of her body that made her feel so loved and hot that it messed with her head. It almost made her moan, but she reframed as she took the rest of her clothes off and placed them into the laundry basket. Making sure to create a mental note that they would need to do laundry. 

"Alright, but I'm telling you this isn't going to work." She explained, moving up to Keith who immediately brought her into his arms. The two looked at each other for a moment and Lana pressed into the meat of Keith's palm when he brought up his hand to cup her face gently. 

"You are amazing..." Keith whispered, making Lana chuckle as she gently placed a small peck on his nose. Making Keith do this cute scrunch up expression that looked like he was going to sneeze, but he wasn't so it was just this cute constipated look. She really adored her socially awkward mate that was also a maniac when it came to battles. 

Gently, Keith guided Lana to their shared bed and lad her across the towels that were already placed on the sheets. The two were rather tired and Lana explained that she didn't feel like cumming tonight, but didn't mind indulging with Keith. The woman had to constantly state how she was fine with it and wanted Keith to believe that she was one hundred percent for it. Which leads to Lana explaining to her poor mate on how sometimes people can pleasure each other, but either neither orgasm or one could. 

For the next two hours, she blew Keith's mind. 

And almost blew everyone else's when the mind meld was going on and Lana had to shut everyone out of Keith's mind. 

Now, here's the thing that Lana knew wasn't going to work. 

Keith wanted too titty fuck her. 

But, her tits barely made it to A cups. 

See where the problem lays? 

Lana shivered, as she was placed down on the towels and look up at Keith as he straddled her chest. His large cock was already hard and Lana could feel the heat from that along with Keith's balls as he gently rested some of his weight on her. Carefully Lana grabbed the lube and started smearing just a few drops on her chest. Prompting Keith to massage the slippery liquid all around her breasts moaning as he felt her tits between his fingers. Lana also moaned with Keith and squeaked when those sly fingers tugged at her nipples. 

"I love your breasts," Keith growled, taking Lana's wrists in order to guide her in pushing her small tits together. Lana gently bushed her tiny breasts together and winced at just how... small it was. There wasn't really anything too press against's Keith's large cock. But, before she could voice it Keith started thrusting against her and Lana watched as his cock slide back and forth between her tits. But, again her breasts were too small to really hold the cock and it made Lana sigh with agitation. 

"DANG IT KEITH THIS ISN'T GOING TOO WORK!"   
  
"YES, IT WILL!" 

Lana growled and was about to say something when she noticed Keith's expression. His cute cheeks were heavy with a thick red blush and his violet eyes were almost glowing in the darkness. He was gripping the ships so harshly that she could hear the ripping of the fabric and his thrusts were becoming more frantic. But, the biggest thing that made Lana warm and had a shiver of pleasure travel down her was the emotions in Keith's eyes. There was a deep love there that was bone deep and unfaltering. 

It didn't matter if her breasts were small. 

Keith loved them because they were apart of her. 

And that... that made her happy about her tiny tits. 

Lana couldn't think too much on it as her thought process was altered by the splatter of warm cum all over face and chest. Keith yelped at just how much splattered onto Lance making the other chuckle as a small rag was immediately on her face. Keith was gentle as he rubbed off the cum from her eyes, nose, and cheeks. The black paladin growling when he saw Lana lick up the rest that was resting on her lips and flat out leaving the mess on her chest. 

".... I told you." 

"Shut up and bring me to the bathroom." 

Keith laughed a soft one that sounded breathless as he helped Lana off the bed. Escorting her to the bathroom and immediately going off to grab her bath minerals while Lana drew the water. It was only a few minutes before the two were in the medium size tub. Lana was sandwiched inside Keith's protective embrace and leaving back against him. The two rubbed each other's cheeks together and small kisses were shared. Lana couldn't help feel satisfied as she allowed the warmth of the water lull her and her mate into a peaceful trance. 

"You're small boobies are the best boobies." 

"...... never say boobies ever again." 

"What? Why!" 

"Cause, I won't take you seriously during any smexy times or romantic times ever." 

"Why you!" Keith growled, attacking her with kisses that made Lana shriek with giggles. Their laughter filling up the room as the two tried to smother the other with love and affection. 


End file.
